


Melodia di Giugno

by abbraccidivita



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ermal è un secchione, Fabrizio vuole solo finire il liceo, Fluff, M/M, Maturità!AU, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbraccidivita/pseuds/abbraccidivita
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio sono due ragazzi di 18 e 19 anni, alle prese con l'esame di stato.





	Melodia di Giugno

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!!  
> Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo, quindi siate clementi ahahaha   
> Accetto molto volentieri critiche costruttive quindi fatevi sotto   
> Buona lettura!

Erano i primi di giugno quando Ermal e Fabrizio si resero conto che mancavano venti giorni alla maturità e loro non conoscevano ancora i commissari esterni che li avrebbero esaminati.  
Quello era un monotono martedì pomeriggio come gli altri, in cui i due ragazzi si erano riuniti a casa di Ermal per studiare quel programma di italiano che sembrava non finire mai. O meglio, Ermal studiava. Fabrizio se ne stava buttato sul letto a una piazza e mezza del più piccolo con il telefono in mano, cercando di capire come funzionasse Instagram. Nella stanza regnava un pacifico silenzio, interrotto solo dal traffico di Roma, sempre presente anche nelle prime ore del pomeriggio. Ad un tratto un urlo fece saltare Ermal dalla sedia.  
“ERMAL” Fabrizio era saltato in ginocchio sul letto, fissando il telefono con gli occhi spalancati. Un messaggio sul loro gruppo classe ad illuminare lo schermo.  
“Sono usciti i nomi dei commissari esterni”  
Ermal scattò dalla sedia atterrando sul letto vicino al moro, tirandogli il telefono dalle mani e prendendo anche il suo dal comodino.  
“Dobbiamo sapere chi sono. ORA.”  
Dopo neanche trenta secondi Ermal era già in modalità hacker informatico per capire quanto fosse giustificata la sua idea di lanciarsi dal sesto piano pur di non fare la maturità. Dopo una lunga ora di ricerca aveva amaramente constatato che nessuna delle tre donne della sua commissione esterna possedeva un qualsivoglia social network e quindi sarebbe stato impossibile ottenere informazioni su di loro. Decise allora di concentrarsi sul presidente di commissione, unico uomo lì in mezzo. Fabrizio, nel frattempo, aveva acceso la play e stava giocando a Fifa sorseggiando un succo di frutta a pera rubato dal frigo del suo ragazzo. Un messaggio lo fece sussultare. Prese il telefono, aprì il gruppo sul quale lo avevano mandato e per poco non sputò tutto il succo in faccia al povero Ermal.  
“Ermal… siamo fottuti”   
Fabrizio aveva gli occhi spalancati a fissare quell’immagine che i suoi compagni di classe avevano inviato. Era un palco di una discoteca con al centro una drag queen e sotto la descrizione “Ragazzi, vi presento il nostro presidente di commissione”  
Ermal saltò giù dal letto con uno scatto da fare invidia a quelli che correvano i 100 metri e tirò il cellulare dalle mani di Fabrizio.  
La reazione del riccio non fu molto diversa da quella del moro. La mascella gli finì praticamente sulle scarpe mentre cercava di collegare quei due neuroni che nel frattempo avevano deciso di andare in vacanza.  
“Fabri…” disse in un sussurro dopo aver metabolizzato “Siamo davvero fottuti.”  
Il perché fossero fottuti, ai loro occhi, era più che evidente: la loro classe era composta dalle persone più omofobe che avevano mai avuto il dispiacere di conoscere e, conoscendoli, non ci avrebbero messo molto a farsi riconoscere, e quindi odiare, dal presidente di commissione.   
Quello era anche il motivo per cui Ermal e Fabrizio non avevano confidato a nessuno di essere fidanzati. In terza superiore Ermal veniva spesso preso di mira e bullizzato dai suoi compagni di classe perché, secondo loro, aveva atteggiamenti “troppo da checca”. Per questo il riccio, qualche mese più tardi, si fidanzò con Silvia. La storia andò avanti per un paio di mesi e servì solo a far capire ad Ermal che le ragazze non erano proprio materia sua. Allo stesso tempo, però, quella breve storiella bastò a mettere a tacere i pensieri dei suoi compagni di classe e a farlo essere meno il centro delle loro frecciatine quotidiane.   
Poi in quarta era arrivato Fabrizio, che era stato bocciato nella sua vecchia scuola. Fabrizio con quell’aria da cattivo ragazzo, le braccia tutte tatuate e l’espressione da “se mi guardi troppo ti sotterro”. Ermal non avrebbe mai immaginato che sotto quella corazza si nascondesse un cuore così grande e un sorriso in grado di far sciogliere persino il polo nord. Ringraziava ogni giorno per aver trovato il coraggio di dire quel flebile “si” alla domanda “questo posto è libero?” che gli aveva posto il moro il primo giorno di scuola.  
La voce di Fabrizio fece tornare Ermal nel presente.  
“Vabbè dai, magari non sarà così tragica come pensiamo.”  
20 giugno 2018: prima prova  
Ermal quella notte aveva dormito forse 3 ore scarse e ora che la sveglia sul suo comodino segnava le 6:30, l’ansia che gli aveva fatto compagnia per tutta la notte come un’ombra al suo fianco, si spostò come un pugno nel suo stomaco costringendolo a correre in bagno in preda a conati di vomito che decisamente si sarebbe risparmiato in quell’occasione. Con lo stomaco ancora sottosopra decise di vestirsi e uscire di casa il più velocemente possibile: doveva prendere aria.  
Fabrizio, dal canto suo, aveva dormito come un angioletto. La sveglia era suonata come sempre alle 7 e la voglia di alzarsi dal letto non ce l’aveva nemmeno quella mattina. Aveva appena messo piede in bagno quando sentì il suo telefono suonare. Il nome di Ermal lampeggiava sullo schermo e Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso: era sicuro che Ermal fosse in ansia come mai prima d’ora. Al terzo squillo rispose.  
“Cespuglietto, buongiorno”  
Dall’altro lato del telefono, Ermal sospirò rumorosamente, scaricando via tutta la tensione. Fabrizio gli faceva bene al cuore.  
“Sono sotto casa tua, scendi”  
Fabrizio si guardò nello specchio del bagno, solo i boxer addosso.  
“Sono in mutande, scendo lo stesso?” disse, per smorzare un po’ la tensione. Ermal dall’altro lato rise e Fabrizio non riuscì a non imitarlo “Sei un cretino Fabbrì… vestiti, ti aspetto sulle scale”  
Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere due volte: chiuse la chiamata e si infilò al volo il suo solito jeans nero e una maglietta di un gruppo a caso trovata sulla sedia in camera sua. Zaino, penna, i fogli gli servivano? Bho, nel dubbio li ha Ermal, portafoglio, chiavi, cuffie e via fuori dalla porta. Ermal era lì, ad aspettarlo. Tutto in tiro, con i pantaloni neri e la camicia a motivi geometrici, era bellissimo. Il riccio si alzò per lasciargli un bacio a fior di labbra.   
“Buongiorno”   
“Buongiorno a te.” Rispose, regalandogli il suo miglior sorriso “Come stai?”  
Fabrizio sapeva che Ermal era un fascio di nervi in quel momento e sperava di riuscire a farlo sfogare per evitare che scoppiasse durante l’esame.  
“Nervoso, ma tra poco passa. Andiamo a fare colazione insieme?”  
Fabrizio, che per fare in fretta non aveva neanche bevuto un sorso d’acqua, non se lo fece ripetere due volte e trascinò il più piccolo nel lor bar di fiducia poco lontano dalla scuola.   
Fecero colazione, Ermal, che aveva ancora lo stomaco un po’ scombussolato, con un semplice caffè e Fabrizio, che sembrava non mangiasse da almeno due anni, con due cornetti al cioccolato e una tazza di latte macchiato.  
Alle otto meno un quarto i due erano fuori scuola, con i loro compagni di classe, pronti per quello che gli sembrava essere il patibolo.  
“Forza piccolè, è un tema, andrà tutto bene”  
Ermal sospirò rumorosamente, voleva solo che tutto finisse il più in fretta possibile.  
Venti minuti, che a Ermal sembrarono un’eternità, dopo, il bidello chiamò la loro classe.  
Quando finalmente arrivarono le tracce, il riccio rimase ampiamente sorpreso notando ben due tracce belle tra quelle proposte: il saggio breve sulla solitudine e il tema di ordine generale sulla costituzione. Sorrise, voltandosi verso Fabrizio che, seduto dietro di lui, era andato spedito a leggere il tema di ordine generale saltando tutte le altre pagine. Il moro, dal canto suo, un saggio breve non sapeva neanche lontanamente cosa fosse e il tipo uscito come analisi del testo gli ricordava semplicemente il suo vicino di casa con lo stesso cognome. Alzò lo sguardo verso Ermal, ricambiando quel sorriso: dopotutto l’articolo 3 della costituzione parlava di uguaglianza e lui di sicuro su quell’argomento aveva parecchio da dire.  
Le ore passavano in fretta e verso le 10 Fabrizio cominciò ad accusare un po’ i morsi della fame, nonostante i due cornetti della colazione. Cercò di ignorare questo bisogno ma il suo stomaco non era della stessa opinione e continuava a produrre rumori indesiderati per i quali Fabrizio avrebbe voluto volentieri sotterrarsi. Il colmo fu quando il suo stomaco decise di farsi sentire ancora di più proprio mentre il presidente di commissione passava accanto al suo banco.  
“Giovanotto, abbiamo un po’ di fame eh?”  
Fabrizio voleva morire. Improvvisamente le sue guance divennero paonazze e fece del suo meglio per nascondere l’imbarazzo mentre pronunciava un flebile “Mi scusi” più alle scarpe del presidente che alla sua faccia.  
“Non ha portato una merenda? Guardi che sei ore sono tante”  
A quel punto Fabrizio alzò gli occhi verso l’uomo di fronte a lui e lo osservò per la prima volta da quando erano entrati lì dentro. Avrà avuto all’incirca sessant’anni, basso e un po’ robusto, con uno sguardo serio e senza neanche un capello in testa. A prima vista sembrava Zio Fester della famiglia Addams. Il moro trattenne per poco la risata, affrettandosi a rispondere.  
“No, l’ho dimenticata. Ma non è un problema, tra poco mi passa, davvero.”  
Il commissario ci pensò un attimo e poi guardò la cattedra dove erano seduti tutti gli altri docenti.  
“Dovrebbe essere avanzato qualcosa da mangiare, vado a controllare”  
E Fabrizio non fece in tempo ad urlare un “Ma no, davvero, non c’è bisogno” che questi già era intendo a trafficare con un tovagliolo e quello che da lontano sembrava un enorme involtino di pasta sfoglia con il wrustel.   
“Ecco a lei, signor…?”  
“Mobrici. E grazie mille, non doveva disturbarsi”  
“Nessun disturbo, ora torni a svolgere la prova”  
Il presidente gli regalò un sorriso a 36 denti e uno sguardo che Fabrizio avrebbe giurato fosse ammiccante e poi tornò a sedersi insieme agli altri professori. Questo provocò non poche risatine da parte dei suoi compagni di classe e il professore di italiano pensò bene di metterle a tacere fulminando con lo sguardo il gruppetto che aveva iniziato.  
Ermal si girò di scatto, sul volto un’espressione mista tra lo shockato e il divertito mentre Fabrizio stava ancora fissando il wrustel nelle sue mani senza sapere bene come comportarsi.  
Le sei ore passarono più velocemente di quanto si aspettassero e alle tre meno un quarto si ritrovarono fuori, a respirare quell’aria che, chissà per quale oscura ragione, in quel momento aveva un sapore totalmente diverso.  
Fabrizio non aspettò un minuto in più per accendersi una sigaretta, seguito a ruota da Ermal che, dopo la prima boccata, poteva dire finalmente di aver scaricato tutta la tensione di quella giornata.  
Camminarono in silenzio verso casa di Ermal, stanchi morti e pronti a fiondarsi sotto la doccia appena messo piede in casa (se l’erano giocati a pari o dispari chi doveva fare per primo la doccia e aveva vinto Fabrizio) quando Ermal interruppe questo silenzio.  
“Fabrì, ma ho avuto le allucinazioni o il presidente di commissione ci stava un po’ provando prima?”  
Fabrizio scoppiò in una risata quasi isterica  
“Ermal te prego, pare mi nonno quello.” Poi ci pensò un attimo “Spero non ce stia a provà davvero… me suicido sennò”  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere e Fabrizio schioccò un sonoro bacio sui capelli di Ermal poco prima che questi aprisse la porta di casa.  
Il pomeriggio lo passarono a dormire, stretti uno nelle braccia dell’altro, in boxer e con il condizionatore sparato a palla.  
21 giugno 2018 – seconda prova: matematica  
Quella mattina quello che si era svegliato con più ansia del solito era stato Fabrizio. Erano fuori scuola da appena 10 minuti e il moro era già alla quarta sigaretta della giornata.  
“Fabrì, stai tranquillo, ieri è andato tutto bene, oggi non sarà diverso… spero”  
“Ermal, ieri dovevamo scrivere un tema e io con le parole me la cavo, lo sai, ma oggi è matematica e io di matematica mi sono fermato alle divisioni in colonna”  
Fabrizio continuava a camminare avanti e indietro davanti al muretto appartato sul quale Ermal era seduto, con le gambe penzoloni, intento a ridere del suo ragazzo come mai prima d’ora.  
“Tranquillo, se so fare qualcosa o appena mi arriva qualcosa, te lo passo. Sicuro non consegni in bianco”  
Il moro buttò il mozzicone per terra e lo spense con un colpo di tallone, si avvicinò ad Ermal e gli poggiò le mani sulle gambe, sospirando pesantemente.  
“Menomale che ci sei te con me, piccolè, non ce l’avrei mai fatta ad affrontare tutta quest’ansia da solo”  
Ermal a quelle parole gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò con tutta la dolcezza che aveva in corpo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo il più possibile.  
“Andiamo, tra poco si inizia.”  
E stavolta, alle tre e venti, erano fuori.  
Ermal era riuscito a fare i cinque quesiti quasi interamente da solo e dopo tre ore sia lui che Fabrizio avevano metà compito assicurato. Il problema era stato un dramma ma poi alla fine ad un loro compagno di classe era venuta l’illuminazione e quindi dopo sei ore tutti avevano il compito finito. Il presidente di commissione era stato più severo rispetto al giorno precedente ma non si era risparmiato in quanto a battutine fugaci nei riguardi di Fabrizio che, con ragione, cominciava ad avere sempre più paura di quell’uomo.  
Passarono i giorni e il lunedì della terza prova arrivò in fretta, portando con sé la gioia di Ermal, non solo perché questa era l’ultima prova scritta, ma soprattutto perché Fabrizio gli aveva promesso di portarlo al mare non appena finto l’esame. Alle nove iniziarono, alle undici erano fuori. Zaini in spalla già muniti di panini, teli e costumi e via, sulla moto di Fabrizio, verso il mare.  
Ci misero un’ora e mezza ad arrivare a destinazione, ma solo perché Fabrizio aveva deciso di fare una sorpresa ad Ermal e portarlo due giorni nella sua casa al mare. Una breve vacanza prima di iniziare a studiare per l’orale che, da tabellone, i due avevano il 12 luglio.  
La villetta di Fabrizio si trovava alla fine di in una lunga strada privata, proprio di fianco al cancello che dava accesso alla spiaggia. Ermal a quella vista rimase senza parole. Erano arrivati nel momento più caldo della giornata e il sole così alto che si specchiava perfettamente nelle onde basse del mare faceva catapultare Ermal direttamente in un’altra dimensione fatta unicamente di mare. Fabrizio amava vederlo così felice, avrebbe dato tutto pur di poter vedere per sempre quel sorriso sul volto del suo ragazzo.  
“Erm” la voce del moro lo fece risvegliare dai suoi pensieri “Andiamo a posare la roba e poi andiamo in spiaggia, va bene?”  
Ermal non se lo fece ripetere due volte, prese per mano Fabrizio ed entrò in casa, pregustando già la sensazione del mare a contatto con la sua pelle.  
Passarono tutto il pomeriggio in spiaggia a fare il bagno, giocare, rincorrersi e scambiarsi baci fugaci quando quelle altre quattro persone che popolavano la spiaggia erano distratte. Non che si vergognassero di baciarsi in pubblico, ma lì l’età media, in mesi che non erano luglio e agosto, era settant’anni e né Ermal né Fabrizio avevano tutta questa voglia di ritrovarsi il prete della città in casa che li cospargeva di acqua santa cercando di redimerli dai loro peccati. Preferivano una vacanza pacifica e tranquilla.   
Il sole stava tramontando mentre i due erano seduti sul telo, mano nella mano. Ermal con la testa poggiata nell’incavo del collo di Fabrizio e lui che lo stringeva a sé cingendogli la vita con un braccio.  
“Fabri…” quello di Ermal era un sussurro talmente basso che si chiese se il moro fosse davvero riuscito a sentirlo  
“Sì cespugliè?”  
“Voglio vivere così per sempre”  
“Anche io, Erm… anche io”  
Ermal alzò la testa dal collo di Fabrizio solo per incontrare i suoi grandi occhi scuri che lo guardavano con un amore tale che Ermal si chiese cosa avesse fatto di così bello in una vita precedente per meritarsi tutto questo amore e Fabrizio, quasi potesse leggergli nel pensiero, gli sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente, senza approfondire quel contatto. Le labbra di uno incastrate perfettamente tra le labbra dell’altro, a giurarsi eternità in mezzo a tutta quella precarietà.  
“Andiamo a casa, piccolè, si sta facendo buio”

Quella sera Fabrizio aveva deciso che avrebbe cucinato lui. I propositi erano dei migliori ma quando Ermal cominciò a baciare lentamente il collo di Fabrizio e questi fece volare la pentola dall’altra parte della stanza, si resero conto che forse era meglio ordinare una pizza e lasciare gli esperimenti alla prossima volta.   
La serata passò molto lentamente, tra risate e discorsi seri e i due si ritrovarono sul divano, Ermal con la testa sulle gambe di Fabrizio, a guardare “La casa di carta” su Netflix.  
Il moro era talmente perso a giocare con i ricci del più piccolo che solo un improvviso movimento di quest’ultimo lo fece trasalire. Ermal lo guardò per un attimo. Il suo volto era rilassato e sereno e non poté far a meno di sorridere a quella visione: Fabrizio era così dannatamente bello. Si avvicinò a lui e gli posò un leggero bacio all’angolo della bocca, facendo sospirare il più grande. Le mani di Fabrizio si posarono istintivamente sui fianchi del più piccolo, attirandolo ancora di più a sé. Ermal non ci pensò due volte e salì a cavalcioni su Fabrizio; le mani dietro al suo collo e la lingua che chiedeva il permesso per entrare nella sua bocca. Il moro dischiuse le labbra e si lasciò andare ad un piccolo gemito quando il più piccolo gli morse il labbro inferiore. Fabrizio stava esplodendo. Sentiva la necessità di toccare quella pelle come se ne valesse della sua stessa vita e qualcuno tra le sue gambe era pienamente d’accordo con lui. Portò le mani sulla schiena del riccio, sotto la maglietta, portandola con sé mentre saliva verso il collo, fino a toglierla del tutto. Si fermò un attimo a contemplare quel corpo. Le mani accarezzavano piano il petto poco pronunciato per poi scendere sull’accenno di addominali e infine fermarsi alla molla dei pantaloni della tuta. Ermal, d’altra parte, aveva seguito l’esempio del più grande e ora stava baciando piano i pettorali dell’altro, passando la lingua lungo i contorni dei tatuaggi, facendo gemere il moro sempre più forte. Quando le mani di Fabrizio strinsero forte il suo sedere, Ermal sentì chiaramente l’erezione del maggiore premere contro la propria e capì che era arrivato il momento di trasferirsi a letto e finire quello che avevano iniziato. Arrivati in camera, Fabrizio spinse senza troppe cerimonie il riccio sul letto, salendo a cavalcioni su di lui. In un colpo secco gli tirò via pantaloncini e boxer, guardandolo con gli occhi languidi di desiderio, prima di fiondarsi di nuovo sulle sue labbra.   
“Mo comando io, qua” gli disse, prima di scendere sul suo collo e iniziare a succhiare e mordere quel punto che sapere essere il più sensibile per Ermal. Il più piccolo, infatti, gemette a quel contatto e portò le mani sulla schiena del più grande, fino ai suoi pantaloni che fece scivolare lungo le sue gambe senza troppe difficoltà. Fabrizio era sceso a baciare il petto, soffermandosi a mordere un capezzolo, per poi tracciare con la lingua il sentiero che portava fino all’inguine di Ermal. Quando prese in bocca la sua erezione, il più piccolo inarcò la schiena e portò una mano tra i capelli del moro, accompagnandolo in ogni movimento. Leccò tutta la sua lunghezza per poi lasciargli un bacio sul glande e allungarsi fino al comodino per prendere il tubetto di lubrificante. Ne prese una noce e iniziò a massaggiare l’entrata del più piccolo, portandosi le sue gambe sulle spalle. Ermal gemeva ad ogni tocco del più grande e quando questi gli toccò la prostata con un dito, il riccio non poté fare a meno di urlare. Voleva sentirlo, non ne poteva più.  
“Fabrì, va bene così… non ce la faccio più”  
Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere due volte e sostituì le dita con la sua erezione, dura come mai prima d’ora. Entrò piano in Ermal, facendo attenzione ad ogni movimento brusco e fermandosi al primo accenno di dolore da parte dell’altro. Non era la loro prima volta, era quasi un mese che lo facevano, ma Fabrizio aveva sempre il terrore di fargli male e quella decisamente era l’ultima delle sue intenzioni. Affondò totalmente nel più piccolo e aspettò che questi si rilassasse sotto di lui prima di iniziare a muoversi. Le spinte erano inizialmente lenti, ma quando Ermal iniziò ad andargli incontro con decisi movimenti del bacino, Fabrizio aumentò sempre di più la velocità. Prese in mano l’erezione del più piccolo, pompandola a tempo con le sue spinte. Quando gli toccò la prostata, il più piccolo esplose in un urlo di piacere così forte che Fabrizio dovette fare appello a tutto se stesso per non venire in quel momento solo grazie al suono roco della voce del riccio. Si allungò verso Ermal per catturargli le labbra in un bacio che sapeva di amore e desiderio. All’ennesimo colpo alla prostata, il corpo di Ermal fu scosso da un profondo brivido, segno che era quasi al limite.  
“Fab… sto… sto per ven-ahh”  
Il riccio venne sulla mano del compagno e sul suo stomaco, urlando il nome del moro e, una spinta più tardi, anche Fabrizio venne, riversandosi nel corpo del più piccolo. Uscì da lui e gli si stese di fianco. Ermal poggiò la testa sul suo petto e Fabrizio mise una mano nei suoi ricci, rigirandosi qualche ciocca tra le mani.  
“Vorrei vivere così per sempre”  
“Anch’io piccolè… anch’io”  
Ermal alzò il viso e Fabrizio lo baciò dolcemente, mordendogli il labbro prima di sorridergli. Ermal tornò con la testa sul petto di Fabrizio e gli circondò la vita con un braccio. Si addormentarono così, stretti l’uno nell’altro, cullati solo dai loro respiri e dalle onde del mare che si infrangevano fuori dalla finestra.  
30 giugno 2018 – Gay Pride  
“Ermal, ma sta bandana è necessaria?”  
Ermal, tutto intento a piegare una bandiera arcobaleno nel suo zaino, aveva deciso che quel giorno Fabrizio doveva sembrare un adolescente uscito da chissà quale serie tv anni 90 e per questo gli aveva regalato una bandana dai vivaci colori pastello e l’aveva liberamente costretto ad indossarla per il pride.  
“Amore, sì, è necessaria e poi sei bellissimo così”  
Fabrizio si scompigliò i capelli e aggiustò quella cosa meglio che poteva. Sapeva quanto significava questo pride per Ermal e se per renderlo felice avrebbe dovuto indossare quella strana bandana, l’avrebbe fatto senza pensarci due volte.  
“Okay, possiamo andare”  
Ermal chiuse lo zaino, Fabrizio prese le chiavi del motorino e in 15 minuti erano arrivati a destinazione. Parcheggiarono non troppo lontano dalla piazza e si incamminarono verso la grande macchia di colore che popolava la città.   
Quello era il loro primo pride.   
Fabrizio non aveva mai avuto problemi con la sua sessualità, l’aveva accetta di buon grado, fin dai tempi delle medie, quando si era reso conto che dei bicipiti ben piazzati lo destabilizzavano più di una quarta di reggiseno.  
Ermal no. Ermal era sempre stato spaventato dal sentirsi “diverso” tanto da convincersi che quella era solo una fase passeggera e che non appena avesse avuto una ragazza gli sarebbero magicamente tornate a piacere le donne. La storia con Silvia in terza superiore gli aveva fatto capire di essere stato un imbecille colossale, ma non era bastata a fargli accettare la cosa. Era stato Fabrizio, con tutta la pazienza e l’amore di questo mondo, che aveva finalmente convinto Ermal del fatto che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato in lui e soprattutto che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato in quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Ci aveva messo qualche mese, ma poi il riccio si era lasciato andare, cominciando ad amarsi un po’ di più per ciò che era. Ecco perché per Ermal quel pride era così importante. Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che riusciva ad ammettere a se stesso di essere orgoglioso di quello che era e di essere orgoglioso di avere accanto una persona come Fabrizio, che lo ama incondizionatamente e lo fa sentire ogni giorno più speciale. Ermal molto spesso si chiedeva se davvero meritasse tutto quell’amore e Fabrizio, come se potesse sentirlo, faceva sempre in modo che la risposta fosse sì; un sì enorme, senza nessuna esitazione.  
“Ermal vieni, mettiamoci dietro il carro della musica”  
Fabrizio riportò alla realtà il riccio, che si era perso nei suoi pensieri e lo trascinò dietro il carro più colorato di tutti, quello della musica.  
Ermal prese la bandiera arcobaleno dallo zaino e se la attaccò a mo’ di mantello.  
La manifestazione scorreva serena, tra canzoni cantate a squarciagola e occhiatacce di Ermal a chiunque posasse gli occhi su Fabrizio per più di due secondi. Tra un ballo e un trenino, si ritrovarono davanti, praticamente sotto il carro. Il ragazzo alla consolle fece partire “I will survive” e invitò tutte le coppie a baciarsi al termine della canzone. Fabrizio non esitò neanche un secondo prima di fiondarsi sulle labbra di Ermal, catturandole in un bacio che di casto aveva ben poco. Le loro lingue ballavano una danza tutta loro e il mondo intorno sembrava essere scomparso, finchè una voce li riportò alla realtà, facendoli staccare di getto, come se si fossero bruciati.  
“Mobrici, vedo che stiamo studiando parecchio per l’orale”  
Ermal avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi all’istante. Il loro presidente di commissione era lì, in piedi sul carro, con un sorrisino ammiccante, un microfono in mano e la maglia che testava la sua collaborazione attiva per l’organizzazione del pride.  
“E tu devi essere… Meta, giusto? Non sapevo foste fidanzati”  
Il presidente fece l’occhiolino a Fabrizio e questi abbassò la testa di scatto, improvvisamente interessato alle sue scarpe. Ermal era diventato paonazzo. Istintivamente strinse forte la mano di Fabrizio e si limitò ad annuire al presidente, che ancora li guardava sorridente.  
“Beh, Mobrici? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua? O per meglio dire, Meta ti ha mangiato la lingua?”  
Fabrizio era senza parole; mai avrebbe immagianto di trovarsi in una conversazione così surreale. Fece appello a quel poco di sanità mentale che gli era rimasta per mettere in fila due parole senza fare figure di merda.  
“Salve presidente. Tutto bene da lassù?”  
Ma che cazzo aveva appena detto? Tutto bene da lassù? Ma chi è? Il papa alla finestra?  
Di tutta risposta il presidente di commissione rise e li guardò, per la prima volta serio, da quando avevano iniziato a parlare. Nel frattempo il carro si era fermato e un ragazzo stava facendo fare dei balli di gruppo, mentre il presidente fece segno ai due ragazzi di avvicinarsi in un angolo per poter parlare. Si sedette al bordo del carro e gli sorrise, di nuovo.  
“Sono felice di trovarvi qui. La prima impressione che ho avuto della vostra classe è stata pessima, ma sono felice di sapere che qualcuno si salva in quella massa di ignoranti.”  
Ermal e Fabrizio si guardarono allibiti: gli erano bastati tre giorni per fotografare la loro classe e non aveva sbagliato di una virgola.  
“Ho insistito per correggere i vostri compiti di italiano insieme al collega e da lì ho capito tante cose”  
Ah, ora si spiega perché aveva capito così bene quella classe.  
I due gli sorrisero in modo sincero, non sapendo come replicare.  
“Va bene, io torno su. Buon pride ragazzi”  
Con un po’ di fatica il presidente di commissione si tirò su e tornò a far compagnia al ragazzo dei balli di gruppo e Ermal e Fabrizio decisero di fermarsi un attimo in un bar, giusto per mettere insieme le idee.  
“Fabri… e ora all’orale?”  
“All’orale che, Erm?”  
“Chi ce l’ha il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia dopo oggi?”  
Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere, lasciando un bacio a stampo sulle labbra di Ermal  
“Erm, al massimo è lui che non riuscirà più a guardarci in faccia dopo che avrà realizzato che lo abbiamo visto ballare come una ballerina brasiliana riuscita male”  
Ermal non potè fare a meno di ridere: in effetti quell’uomo non era proprio il massimo come ballerino. Diede un bacio a stampo a Fabrizio, pagò le due bottigline d’acqua che avevano preso e tornò nella folla, stretto con la mano in quella del compagno e un sorriso decisamente più leggero a contornargli il volto.  
Il pride durò fino al tramonto e i due tornarono a casa stanchi morti, ma felici come mai prima d’ora. Ermal pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere così tutti i giorni, con le città piene di colori e le persone che semplicemente amavano, senza vergogna né paura. Sì, decisamente quello sarebbe stato il suo mondo ideale.  
La serata la passarono a casa di Fabrizio, accoccolati sul suo letto a guardare un film e mangiare una pizza.  
12 luglio 2018 – orale di maturità  
Quei dodici giorni per Ermal erano stati un inferno. Non gli era mai importato dei voti scolastici, ma avendo una media del 9.25 ed essendo questa la più alta della classe, tutti i professori si aspettavano da lui un orale fantastico ed Ermal era totalmente schiacciato da tutta questa pressione psicologica. Il risultato fu che il riccio si barricò in stanza per tutti e dodici i giorni e Fabrizio era quasi arrivato sul punto di chiamare i pompieri per tirarlo fuori di lì.  
Il moro, d’altra parte, aveva sempre studiato quel tanto che gli serviva per arrivare ad avere la media del 7 e non capiva perché ora avrebbe dovuto chiudersi giorni in casa a studiare come non aveva mai fatto prima solo per dire le solite scemenze che ormai aveva ripetuto tutto l’anno a sei professori che erano lì perché costretti e che, Fabrizio ne era certo, facevano solo finta di ascoltarlo.  
Quel giorno Ermal era il primo, Fabrizio il secondo.   
Alle 7:30 si trovavano già entrambi fuori scuola. Ermal perché aveva l’ansia di non svegliarsi in orario e Fabrizio perché era stato letteralmente buttato giù dal letto da Ermal mezz’ora prima.  
Un’ora dopo, il professore di italiano chiamò Ermal e Fabrizio entrò con lui, pronto a sostenerlo in ogni caso.  
Il riccio, da bravo nerd quale era, aveva fatto la tesina su una delle sue serie tv preferite: Doctor Who.  
Iniziò a spiegare la trama e i vari collegamenti e Fabrizio si accorse di come i professori fossero totalmente rapiti dal modo di esporre gli argomenti di Ermal. Sorrise guardandolo gesticolare; era così fiero di lui.  
Un’ora dopo Ermal aveva quasi finito, mancava solo storia dell’arte. Fabrizio a quel punto iniziò a sentire l’ansia attorcigliargli lo stomaco, diventò pallido e in meno di un secondo era già schizzato fuori dall’aula per correre in bagno a vomitare. Era ancora piegato sulla tazza e scosso dai conati quando sentì la porta dell’aula chiudersi. Doveva muoversi, in un paio di minuti sarebbe toccato a lui. Si sciacquò velocemente il viso e tornò in corridoio. Ermal era lì ad aspettarlo. Lo abbracciò fortissimo e Fabrizio iniziò a tremare tra le sue braccia. “Andrà tutto bene Bizio, fidati di me” Glielo aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, stringendolo ancora di più. Fabrizio si staccò da lui solo per guardarlo negli occhi   
“Sei stato bravissimo Ermal, li hai stesi tutti”  
Ermal gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra prima che la porta si aprisse. Erano da soli quella mattina. Com’era prevedibile, nessuno dei loro compagni di classe era andato ad assistere ai loro esami e le altre classi avevano già terminato il giro. Il presidente di commissione fece segno a Fabrizio di entrare e il riccio gli strinse il polso per incoraggiarlo.   
La tesina di Fabrizio era sulla Motogp, cosa che fece molto piacere al professore di italiano.  
Anche per lui, un’ora dopo, era tutto finito.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e, senza neanche rifletterci, si lanciò su Ermal, abbracciandolo forte e premendo la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla.  
“È finita Fabri, siamo liberi”  
Fabrizio sorrise davvero, per la prima volta da quella mattina e si affrettò a mettere i pochi libri che aveva portato con sé nello zaino.  
Salirono in moto con un solo pensiero: il mare.  
Arrivarono a casa di Fabrizio, posarono le borse e si fiondarono in spiaggia.  
Fecero il bagno e giocarono come due bambini, liberi finalmente dal peso di un esame di cui gli fregava ben poco. Da lì a qualche settimana avrebbero dovuto iniziare a studiare per l’università, ma per il momento volevano solo godersi un po’ di meritato riposo.  
Quella notte fecero l’amore in spiaggia, accompagnati dal rumore delle onde e quando l’alba iniziò a fare capolino da quella enorme distesa blu, nel silenzio delle loro bocche, ma con gli occhi che facevano un casino assurdo, si giurarono eternità, perché sì, quel loro amore era davvero grande e incondizionato.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è ispirata gran parte alla mia maturità in quanto:  
> -il mio presidente di commissione è davvero una drag queen  
> -il fatto del wrustel alla prima prova è successo davvero  
> -al pride era sul carro di fronte a me e ai miei amici e sono abbastanza sicura ci abbia visti  
> -la tesina su Doctor Who è la mia, ops ahahaha
> 
> Il resto è frutto della mia mente bacata. È venuta un po' lunghetta, lo so, ma mi sono lasciata prendere la mano, ops. 
> 
> Spero la storia vi sia piaciuta e spero di tornare presto su questi schermi.
> 
> Un abbraccio e un morobacetto a tutti, grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui


End file.
